harkversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra "Cassie" Pine
"A character that studies the evolution stones is SO COOL! There's a lot I can do with that plot-wise! Her ties with Team Rocket, issues with her mom, and so on also opens up a lot of avenues to the narrative. So thank you for providing all those super juicy hooks! A GM's dream!" ―Hark, GM Audition Ris' audition Ris' interview Personality Description Cassie was the "smart one" of the Dream Team. Due to her skills in observation and deduction, she often had the answers to the problems the team encountered; however, she often chose to withhold information from the team, deciding what was important for them to know and when it was important for them to know it. In part due to this, Cassie sometimes had trouble putting her trust in her teammates, taking the full weight of things on herself instead of sharing the benefit—or burden—with others. Cassie's stubbornness, arrogance, and capacity for sass sometimes puts her in potentially dangerous situations, but her independent nature makes her generally capable of taking care of herself. Still, Cassie typically knows when to hold back her retorts; it's simply a matter of whether or not she decides to do so. Despite valuing logic, Cassie keeps an increasingly open mind in regards to the supernatural or shifts in her paradigm. Physical Description Cassie is a few inches taller than the average female her age, with blond, mid-length hair; a fairly pale complexion; and bright, green eyes. Her physique is lean with a relatively small bust, though she's gained a little more mass and muscle definition since her training for/with the Elite Four. Backstory Cassie is an only child, raised by her mother, Cynthia, and father, Nathaniel, in Pewter City. She received much of her education at home, working with her father on his Pokémon research. When Cassie was still young, her father passed away, supposedly due to an oversight regarding his research conditions. Cassie and her mother then fell on hard times, as the money her mother was making managing the local Poké Mart perhaps wasn't enough. In a misguided attempt to help, Cassie enlisted the help of her friend, Jenevra "Nevi" Helen Kearney, to find recruitment papers for the criminal organization Team Rocket. Shortly afterward, Cassie joined the group to bring more money home for herself and her mother. Eventually, Cynthia caught on, and the two had a heated argument that resulted in Cassie leaving home. She made her way to Saffron City, getting a job at the local Poké Mart once more. Class/Powers Researcher - General, Artificer, Occultism, and Chemistry: Breadth of Knowledge, Echoes of the Future; Crystal Artificer, Crystal Resonance, Rainbow Light, Fistful of Force; Witch Hunter, Psionic Analysis, Mental Resistance, Aura Reader; Chemist, Chemical Warfare, Caustic Chemistry, Playing God Hobbyist: Dilettante, Look and Learn Arcanist: Metamagic, Authentic Thaumaturgy, Soul Investment Campaign Spoilers Cassie's life took an additional turn when she learned that her mother had been kidnapped by Team Rocket. Though her teammates insisted on going with her to the Rocket base to save Cynthia, Cassie worked long and hard creating combat-ready technology for herself, ready—at least ideally—to be a one-woman task force. Her life later spiraled out of control, for a time, after the majority of her team assented to using a brainwashing device on the world. Having failed humanity by failing to convince her team otherwise, Cassie struggled with anxiety, depression, and suicidal thoughts as she was forced to face the new reality that she had taken part, however indirectly, in creating . Eventually, she decided that the only way she could really live was to focus her efforts on bettering and protecting the world. She worked her way up to the most powerful and influential position that she could—the Elite Four. Nothing so drastic would ever happen to the world again if she had anything to say about it. Player Information Ris Grestar is a Let's Player on YouTube. His channel can be found here. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Spectrum